Claire Got Back
by Fallen Daemon
Summary: Sung to the tune of "Baby Got Back" by Sirmixalot. Me and my friend, Ashley, we're talking about Bio-Hazard one night. I was also listening to "Baby Got Back". So voila! I also want to Dedicate this to Ashley! ^.^ Here it is, Bio-Hazard buddy (who'll help


Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, I WANT to own Resident evil. I'm not rich enough, folks. I do own the character Griffith Mckoy, though. So there, that's the legal junk.  
  
  
  
Jill Valentine: Oh my god.  
  
Ada Wong: Jill, look at her butt.  
  
Jill Valentine: She looks like one of those S.T.A.R.S guys girlfriends  
  
Ada Wong: Who knows? Who understands those S.T.A.R.S guys any ways?  
  
Jill Valentine: They only talk to her because she's Chris's little sister. I mean, her butt and magnum are just so big.  
  
Ada Wong: I can't believe it's so round for a girl her age. I mean look, it's just so out there. I mean it's just so gross!  
  
Jill Valentine: Look, she's just so preppy!  
  
I like Claire's butt and I cannot lie  
  
Even Leon can't deny  
  
That when Clair walks in with an itty-bitty waist and a magnum in yo face  
  
You get shot!  
  
Leon wants to pull up tough  
  
Cause he noticed that Claire was rough  
  
Deep in them jean shorts she's wearing  
  
I'm hooked on them and can't stop staring  
  
Oh, Claire! I wanna to get with ya  
  
And take yo picture  
  
My Homeboys tried to warn me  
  
But that butt you got  
  
Makes me so horny!  
  
Ooh, pain of the bullet  
  
You say you wanna take down umbrella?  
  
Well do it, do it cause you ain't that average teen girl  
  
I've seen her dancing  
  
Screw the romancing  
  
She's sweat, wet, got it going like a turbo jet  
  
I'm tired of magazines  
  
Saying Beretta's are the thing  
  
Take the average S.T.A.R.S man and ask him that  
  
She gotta pack much back  
  
So Carlos! (Yeah!) Wesker! (Yeah!)  
  
Do you think Claire has the butt? (Hell yeah!)  
  
I like hers round and big  
  
And when I'm shooting zombies  
  
I just can't help myself  
  
I'm acting like an animal  
  
Now here's my scandal  
  
I wanna get you away from Raccoon  
  
And double up  
  
I ain't talking about Rebecca Chambers  
  
Cause silicon parts are made for her chemistry tools!  
  
I want yours real thick and juicy  
  
So find that juicy bubble  
  
Griffith Mckoy's in trouble  
  
Begging for a piece of Claire's bubble!  
  
So I'm looking at Ada Wong  
  
She's a knock-kneed bimbo  
  
I'll keep my women like Claire Redfield  
  
A word to the thick S.T.A.R.S sisters  
  
I wanna get with ya  
  
I won't cuss or hit ya  
  
Baby got it going on!  
  
I don't think Chris will like this song  
  
Cause he'll lie to get her away from me so I can quit it  
  
But I'd rather stay and kill Nemisis  
  
Cause I'm smart and I'm strong  
  
And I'm gonna help take Umbrella on  
  
So Jill! (Yeah) Rebecca! (Yeah)  
  
If you want to roll in my Mercedes  
  
Then turn around  
  
Stick it out  
  
Even Chris has got to shout  
  
Claire got back  
  
Yeah baby  
  
When it comes to Claire Redfield  
  
Barry Burton ain't got nothing to do with my selection  
  
36-24-36  
  
Only if your 5'3"  
  
So Jill rolls a Honda  
  
Playing work out tapes by Fonda  
  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
  
My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hon  
  
You can kill Zombies or Tyrant, but please don't lose that butt  
  
Chris wants to play that hard role  
  
And tell you that the butt ain't gold  
  
So he'll toss it and leave it  
  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
  
So Barry says your fat  
  
Well I ain't down with that  
  
Cause your waist is small and your weapons are kickin'  
  
And I'm thinkin' about stickin'  
  
To the beanpole dames in the S.T.A.R.S uniforms  
  
You ain't it miss thing  
  
Give me Claire cause I can't resist her  
  
Red beans and rice didn't miss her  
  
Albert Wesker tried to dis  
  
Cause his girls were on my list  
  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
  
And I pull up quick to get with 'em  
  
So Claire if the butt is round  
  
And you wanna triple X throw down  
  
Dial 1-900-Kill a lot  
  
And kick them nasty thoughts!  
  
Claire got back  
  
Claire got back  
  
Claire got back  
  
Little in ammo but she got much back 


End file.
